vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Трясогузковые
| wikispecies = Motacillidae | commons = Motacillidae | itis = 178474 | ncbi = 36256 | section name = Роды | section text = * Коньки (Anthus) * Золотые коньки (Tmetothylacus) * Трясогузки (Motacilla) * Древесные трясогузки (Dendronanthus) * Скворцовые коньки (Macronyx) }} Трясогузковые ( ) — относительно небольшое семейство зубчатоклювых певчих птиц, широко распространённое во всех зоогеографических областях — они отсутствуют лишь на островах Тихого океана. Птицы из рода скворцовых коньков обитают исключительно в Африке. В состав семейства включены около 60 видов птиц, разбитых на 5-6 родов. Полагают, что первые трясогузковые появились в эпоху миоцена (26 — 7 млн лет назад), когда количество лесов на Земле начало заметно сокращаться, а на их месте появились открытые пространства, поросшие травянистыми растениямиЭнциклопедия Британника «Воробьинообразные» онлайн http://www.britannica.com/ebc/article-49206. Общая характеристика Описание Все трясогузковые представляют из себя довольно единообразную, хорошо определяемую группу, все члены которой имеют определённое сходство между собой. Мелкие птицы, их длина колеблется в пределах от 12.7 до 22.2 смP.Alström, K.Mild, et al «Pipits and Wagtails of Europe, Asia and North America (Helm Identification Guides)» A & C Black Publishers Ltd. 2003 ISBN 0-7136-5834-7. Общими характеристиками являются стройное и удлинённое телосложение, маленькая закруглённая голова с короткой шеей, тонкий шилообразный клюв со слегка изогнутым надклювьем и длинные заострённые двухвершинные крылья. Маховых перьев 10, из которых 1 или 2 и 3 — самые длинные, а последнее сильно редуцировано. Одно из второстепенных маховых перьев почти или вполне достигает вершины крыла. Хвост длинный либо средней длины, состоит из 12 рулевых перьев. Наибольшей длины он достигает у трясогузок, а у коньков он самый короткий. Рулевые перья остроконечные, крайние — несколько укорочены и имеют широкие белые поля-клинья на опахалах. Ноги и пальцы на ногах средней длины; плюсны покрыты щитками. Задний палец часто несколько удлинён, что особенно ярко выражено у коньков, и имеет хорошо развитый и спрямлённый коготь. Радужная оболочка глаз каряя. Половой диморфизм выражен слабоН. Н. Балацкий «Ревизия трясогузковых Motacillidae авиафауны России» 2000. Рус. орнитол. журн., Экспресс-вып. 117: 17-26. онлайн http://www.balatsky.ru/Publications/77_p.htm. Осанка несколько различается у разных птиц. У трясогузок и древесных трясогузок она приземистая на земле и более выпрямленная, когда птицы восседают на стебле травы. У коньков и золотых коньков осанка чуть менее приземистая, а у скворцовых коньков она скорее прямая — такая же, как у жаворонков. Птицы хорошо бегают по земле, при этом характерно покачивают хвостом из стороны в сторону. Летают волнообразно. Распространение Трясогузковые распространены практически повсеместно, за исключением Антарктиды и островов Тихого океана. Некоторые виды, такие как краснозобый (Anthus cervinus) или пятнистый (Anthus hodgsoni) коньки, гнездятся далеко на севере в арктической тундре, а большой конёк (Anthus antarcticus) обитает в субантарктике на о. Южной Георгии. left|thumb|250px|[[Лесной конёк (Anthus trivialis) гнездится в умеренном поясе Евразии, в том числе и на территории России.]] Другие, как например пегая трясогузка (Motacilla aguimp) или сококский конёк (Anthus sokokensis) обитают исключительно в центральной Африке. Ареал отдельных видов может охватывать огромные пространства — так, площадь распространения жёлтой трясогузки составляет около 10 млн кв кмBirdLife International (2004). Motacilla flava. 2007 IUCN Red List of Threatened Species. IUCN 2007. Retrieved on 09 August 2007. Database entry includes justification for why this species is of least concern. онлайн http://www.iucnredlist.org/search/details.php/53111/all — он охватывает практически всю Евразию и часть африканского континента. С другой стороны, японская трясогузка (Motacilla grandis) встречается только в Японии, а мадагаскарская трясогузка (Motacilla flaviventris) — эндемик о. Мадагаскар. Скворцовые коньки обитают исключительно в африканских саваннах к югу от Сахары. Большинство видов трясогузковых так или иначе связаны с открытыми пространствами с низкой растительностью. Среди исключений можно назвать древесную трясогузку (Dendronanthus indicus), предпочитающую гнездиться в дубняках и смешанных лиственных лесах Дальнего Востока, юго-восточных провинциях Китая, Индостана и Зондских островов. Длиннохвостая трясогузка (Motacilla clara) селится по берегам бурных лесных потоков в Африке. С лесными массивами связаны лесной (Anthus trivialis), сибирский (Anthus gustavi) и пятнистый (Anthus hodgsoni) коньки. Трясогузковые встречаются как на высоте уровня моря, так и высоко в горах — например, розовый конёк (Anthus roseatus) обитает в альпийском поясе Гималайских гор на высоте 3050 — 5300 м над уровнем моряSibley’s Sequence Charles Gald based Sibley, Burt L.Monroe. Order Passeriformes онлайн http://digilander.libero.it/avifauna/classificazione/passeriformes24.htm. Виды, обитающие в умеренных широтах, как правило, являются перелётными. Большинство видов, гнездящихся в тропическом поясе, ведут оседлый образ жизни, но некоторые из них всё же мигрируют (как например перуанский вид Anthus correndera) либо кочуют на незначительные расстояния в пределах ареала. На территории Российской Федерации гнездится около 30 видов трясогузковыхДементьев Г. П. 1937. Полный определитель птиц СССР. М., Л.: 4: 1- 336.Гладков Н. А. 1954. Семейство Трясогузковые Motacillidae // Птицы Советского Союза. М.: «Советская наука». 5: 594—691.Степанян Л. С. 1990. Конспект орнитологической фауны СССР. М.: «Наука»: 1-728. из трёх родов (коньки, древесные трясогузки и трясогузки). Наибольшую известность имеют белая и жёлтая трясогузки. Размножение right|thumb|250px|Птенцы [[Степной конёк|степного конька (Anthus novaeseelandiae).]] Во время насиживания и выводка птенцов трясогузки строго придерживаются своей территории, а их самцы часто ведут себя достаточно агрессивно по отношению к другим птицам того же либо другого вида. Характерное поведение, которое присуще семейству в целом, описывает известный немецкий натуралист XIX века Альфред Брем в своей энциклопедии «Жизнь животных» на примере жёлтой трясогузки: «…они с такой энергией преследовали камышевку, а более всего кизиловку, что много раз мешали мне охотиться за ними. Как только птица вылетала из осоки, на нее тотчас же бешено нападали несколько трясогузок, клевали ее и не давали ей садиться поблизости»Альфред Брем «Жизнь животных» Птицы. (Л — Я (Ласточка — Ястреб)) 1863-69 гг. На агрессивное поведение трясогузок по отношению к собственному отображению в зеркале указывает также и энциклопедия Грзимека, причём такое поведение може продолжаться продолжительное времяJ.A. Jackson, W.J. Bock, D.Olendorf «Grzimek’s Animal Life Encyclopedia» Thomson Gale ISBN 0-7876-5784-0. Гнездо чаще всего строится прямо на земле посреди густой растительности, но у отдельных видов оно также может находиться в отверстии в стене дома, под крышей, на дереве, в расщелине среди камней или на берегу реки. Как правило, гнездо довольно простое по архитектуре и представляет из себя чашевидное образование из травянистых стебельков, волоса млекопитающих и реже перьев. Чаще всего строительством занимается самка; иногда её помогает строить самец. Количество яиц в кладке (а также количество самих кладок) значительно различается у разных видов, но в целом оно составляет от одного до девяти яиц. Инкубационный период составляет 11-16 дней, в большинстве случаев насиживает одна самка. Птенцы становятся на крыло через 10-17 дней и часто покидают гнездо ещё до того, как научились летать. Питание В подавляющем большинстве рацион трясогузковых состоит из всевозможных насекомых и их личинок, причём их разнообразие ограничивается лишь доступностью в данном регионе. Кроме того, в меньшей степени птицы употребляют в пищу паукообразных, ракообращных (равноногих (Isopoda), бокоплавов (Amphipoda), крабов) и других беспозвоночных животных. Литература Ссылки * Ревизия трясогузковых * Общая характеристика семейства * Распространение трясогузковых * Трясогузковые на сайте answers.com Категория:Воробьинообразные Категория:Семейства птиц ca:Motacíl·lid de:Stelzen und Pieper en:Motacillidae eo:Motaciledoj es:Motacillidae et:Västriklased fi:Västäräkit fr:Motacillidae hr:Pliske hu:Billegetőfélék it:Motacillidae ja:セキレイ科 lt:Kieliniai nl:Kwikstaarten en piepers no:Erlefamilien pl:Pliszkowate pt:Motacillinae se:Beštorat sv:Ärlor och piplärkor tr:Kuyruksallayangiller uk:Плискові vi:Họ Chìa vôi zh:鶺鴒科